


Friendship Isn't Easy

by loveandwar007



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandwar007/pseuds/loveandwar007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After wielding the Elements of Harmony once more, they thought things would return to normal.  But Twilight Sparkle is still seeking closure after Discord's corruption.  Will her friends be able to provide it?  Takes place between "The Return of Harmony" and "Lesson Zero."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Isn't Easy

“Pinkie, was another party _really ___necessary?” Rarity asked one evening, propping her hooves up on her love seat that always seemed to appear for her when most convenient.

“Duh!” exclaimed Pinkie Pie, noisily licking the frosting off her slice of cake. “That thing in Canterlot doesn’t count—it was too formal and stuff. We can officially call _this ___one a ‘We Kicked the Stuffing out of Discord Party!’”

“Ugh, how crude,” Rarity groaned, taking a dainty bite of cake before levitating a napkin to wipe the corners of her mouth.

“But Pinkie, I’m so tired,” Fluttershy said softly, “And I haven’t had time to check up on _all ___my animals since Discord was defeated.”

“Lighten up, they can take care of themselves,” Rainbow Dash said, nudging Rarity’s rear legs off the love seat and perching herself on the end, sighing. “I like this. Just the six of us—makes it more comfortable, more personal, makes it—”

“Twenty percent cooler?” Fluttershy suggested with a small smile.

“ _Finally! ___” Rainbow cried out, gesturing triumphantly to Fluttershy, “Some pony who _gets ___me!”

“But there’s one thing I still don’t get…” Pinkie trailed off thoughtfully.

“No, we’re _not ___reviving Discord just so you can have the chocolate rain back,” Rarity said sternly, kicking Rainbow Dash over a bit to make room for her rear legs again.

“Not that—although I _was ___thinking about it,” Pinkie giggled. “I mean why are we having this party in Twilight’s library and not at Sugar Cube Corner? The Cakes wouldn’t have minded if we stayed over for a few hours.”

“Because I said so,” Applejack piped up after a very long silence. The four ponies turned to look at her, taken aback by the fact that her normally warm and pleasant freckled face was hard and stern.

“And your reason being?” Rainbow asked, narrowing her gaze at Applejack. Before the southern earth pony could respond, a cheerful voice sang from the kitchen doorway.

“Chips with daisy and garlic dip, coming right up!” They whirled around as Twilight Sparkle sailed into the room, carrying a tray of snack foods on her back.

“Oh Twilight, I really couldn’t eat another bite—” Fluttershy began, before catching Applejack’s almost threatening glance out the corner of her eye. “On second thought, I’m absolutely starving, thank you.”

“It’s delicious!” Pinkie cheered, handing Twilight her now third slice of cake in exchange for the dip.

“Best dang chip dip we ever did eat— _right girls ___?” Applejack prodded, to which there were various murmurs of agreement around the room. “What’d you put in this, a little slice of heaven?”

“I…opened the carton and put it in the bowl,” Twilight raised an eyebrow, glancing around the room at all the beaming faces. She was not sure exactly what was going on with her friends, but ever since they had gotten back from the celebration of Discord’s defeat in Canterlot, they had been… _especially ___nice to her. Helping her fix up the library after they had all done their share in wrecking it under Discord’s corruption had been one thing. But praising her on high for store bought chip dip? That was a bit much.

“I’m…gonna go get some vegetables for that,” Twilight forced a grin before heading back into the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. Her smile faded as quickly as she’d plastered it on. Was she really that obvious? They knew—every pony in that living room _knew ___that she was unhappy, and Applejack was the worst offender of all. She was the one who practically demanded Pinkie Pie to move the party to her library, she was the one shooting nervous glances at Twilight every five seconds as if she were going to explode. She was the one whispering incoherently to the others now in the living area as Twilight pressed her ear to the door to no avail—but she knew they were talking about her.

“Spill, Applejack,” Rainbow hissed with a glare. “What do you know?”

“Nothin’ you _don’t ___know,” Applejack whispered. “You know Twilight ain’t been right since everything with Discord happened.”

“Regardless, you can’t _force ___her to talk about it if she doesn’t want to,” Rarity shot back in a stage whisper.

“And being extra nice to her won’t get her to open up,” Fluttershy added, her normal wistful tone unchanged. “She’ll just be suspicious of our actions and close herself off more than ever.”

“And if there’s anything Twilight’s good at—besides being a know-it-all—it’s closing herself off,” Rainbow added, tossing her empty plate over to Pinkie for another slice.

“Exactly, which is why we gotta coax it out of her gently,” Applejack explained, “And I swear to Celestia, if any of you mentions Discord by name in front of her—”

“Oh for goodness sake, she’s not a time bomb Applejack!” Rarity suddenly shouted, then covered her mouth with her hooves as the others silenced her with a harsh “ _Shh! ___”

“I’m tellin’ y’all, Twilight is hurtin’ and she don’t want to worry any of us about it,” Applejack continued.

“Hurting from what?” Fluttershy asked.

“I don’t remember,” Applejack admitted, staring down at her hooves nervously shuffling the floor before looking back up at the others. “I don’t remember a thing…do _you ___?”

There was silence, so deafening any pony could hear a pin drop, as the realization hit them all like a ton of bricks. Discord…he had corrupted each of them by taking their most precious attributes and reversing them completely. Instead of working together to unite the elements of harmony, they had succumbed to the chaos within their own hearts and distanced themselves. Instead of supporting the element of magic, they had deserted her.

“Instead of bein’ Twilight’s best friends,” Applejack said to the distressed group, “we were her worst enemies.”

“Speaking of Twilight, where _is ___she?” Pinkie asked after a long pause, turning on the record player in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I thought she was going to get more food.”

“That was ten minutes ago,” Applejack said concernedly, rushing towards the kitchen door as if she were going to ram it open with her head. “I’ll go check—”

“There’s no need,” came a soft voice as the door swung open, and Applejack found herself face to face with Twilight.

“I, uh—I thought you were gettin’ the veggies,” Applejack said nervously, beads of sweat appearing on her brow.

“We’re out,” Twilight said curtly, before her expression softened into one of pain as she looked around at the ponies she thought were always honest with her—the friends that, until two seconds ago, had been talking behind her back. “Applejack, what is going on?”

For a moment, the two just stared at eachother, studying the true feelings behind the mask each was hiding behind. There was sadness in Applejack’s smile, just as there was in Twilight’s eyes—a sadness that had been present since the battle with chaos—a sadness that was not going to go away by dancing around the issue that would only widen the rift the longer they ignored it.

“Pinkie, turn that music off,” Applejack finally sighed.

“But I—”

“I said turn it off!” Applejack cried, and Pinkie hastily grabbed for the needle on the record player and jerked it aside with a loud scratch. She closed her eyes for a moment—now that she was forced to face the matter at hand, she had to choose her words carefully. 

“Twi…I think we’re the ones…that oughta be askin’ _you ___what’s goin’ on.”

“What do you mean _me ___?” Twilight inquired confrontationally, stepping closer to Applejack as she took a step back in turn. “Ever since I left the room, you’ve all been out here whispering about me, haven’t you?”

“Drop the act, Twilight, we know you’re upset,” Rainbow said, getting up from her seat.

“You have been ever since we wielded the elements of harmony once more,” Rarity added.

“But we didn’t want to say anything about it and make you _more ___upset,” Fluttershy said guiltily, hiding her face in her mane. “We’re so sorry…”

“ _I ___ain't sorry ‘bout nothin’!” Applejack exclaimed at them over her shoulder before rounding back on Twilight. “I may be the worst liar in Equestria, but as far I know, you come in a close second.”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Twilight looked away, trying to move aside, but Applejack blocked her at every turn.

“It’s about what Discord did to us, isn’t it?”

“ _Fluttershy! ___” Pinkie cried out as the others gasped.

“Some pony had to say it,” Fluttershy said firmly, planting her hooves in the ground, “and I couldn’t stand it any longer.”

At the mention of Discord’s name, all the anger drained from Twilight’s face in one fell swoop. All the memories she had tried to bottle up within her resurfaced once again. Not the memories of love and friendship she had used to bring her friends back to her, but the ones that embodied her greatest fears. Applejack, a compulsive liar…Pinkie Pie with no trace of laughter in her eyes…Rarity’s greed, Fluttershy’s cruelty, Rainbow Dash—

“No,” Twilight finally spoke up, shaking her head clear. “I’ve forgiven all of you, you know that.”

“But we haven’t forgiven ourselves,” Rarity said, hanging her head in anguish.

“We blacked out, Twi,” Applejack reminded her. “Whatever we might have said or done to you, we don’t remember it.” She paused, looking directly into Twilight’s pained eyes. “We’re all here for you…so now’s your chance to tell us.”

“Lay it on us,” Rainbow nodded. “We deserve to really hear it from you.”

“Please, Twilight,” Fluttershy said, moving beside her, “you’ll feel so much better once you get it all out in the open.”

It was the eternal sweet kindness in Fluttershy’s voice that broke down Twilight’s final barriers around her heart. She couldn’t tell them about all the pain they had caused her. She didn’t want to. But she had to. For her own sake, for the sake of keeping their friendship alive, she had to tell them the truth.

“I…I…” Twilight looked up at them, her vision slowly becoming blurry. “I hated you.”

_Hated… ___the word that pierced each of them through the heart—yet none of them back down, none ran from the room. All eyes were on her, so she went on, “I hated…every single one of you.”

“M-maybe we shouldn’t do this,” Pinkie said sadly, watching Twilight’s eyes well up, but Rarity placed a hoof over her mouth gently.

“Before I came here, before I met you all, I had never trusted anyone outside of the Princess or my own family,” Twilight continued as they all moved closer to her. “Once I realized you all cared about me, and that I cared about you in turn, I knew I could share my feelings with you and embrace you as my friends. Discord knew that, and he did everything he could to manipulate that trust within me—to destroy it completely. And it worked.”

Everything came tumbling out now—every feeling of doubt, fear, regret, anger, betrayal she had been hiding for several days as she turned now to each of them in turn:

“I hated the Pinkie Pie that never saw the light side of any situation.” Pinkie bit her lip to keep it from trembling as Twilight turned to Rarity, “I never wanted to know the Rarity who would put her own selfish needs before her friends. Or the Fluttershy—” She swallowed hard when she saw the yellow pegasus on the verge of tears “—who spoke words that cut deeper than any physical pain could. And…” Her voice broke as the tears began to fall freely.

“Go on, Twi,” Applejack said soothingly, wrapping her foreleg around Twilight.

“R-Rainbow Dash—who left me when I needed her more than ever,” Twilight choked out. “For the first time in my life, I _cared ___about the fact that I was alone. And—and even though you’re all back and safe, I can’t shake the thought that I’ll always feel alone, as long as there is this chance that any of you could leave me. If that ever happened, I—I couldn’t—!” She was already in Rainbow’s tight embrace when she broke down, sobbing into her multicolored mane as Applejack rubbed her back from behind.

“I’m sorry…” Rainbow said quietly, letting the normally composed unicorn cry it out on her shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Twilight. I’m not gonna leave you, I promise.” She fought back the lump in her own throat, looking around at the others to let them know she meant this as much to them as she did to Twilight. “ _Not again ___.”

“Darling,” Rarity soothed, brushing Twilight’s mane back from her eyes as she raised her head, “I know—I _know ___I can be vain and self-absorbed. But I would give up my very own cutie mark without any hesitation if it meant remaining your best friend.”

“Me too,” Pinkie Pie added. “Parties aren’t any fun if all your friends aren’t happy along with you.”

Twilight sniffled, leaning against Applejack’s mane, “I shouldn’t have said anything, I—I’ve brought the whole party down.”

“Oh no, Twilight, it’s okay,” Fluttershy said. “There’s no excuse for me being unkind to you, to _any pony ___.” She nuzzled Twilight’s cheek, drying her tears. “ _I’m ___the one who should apologize.”

“We all should,” Applejack said with a trace of shame in her voice. “Even though it isn’t _technically ___our fault—we’re still sorry.”

“Next time, it’s gonna be all of us together,” Rainbow said determinedly, “no matter what it takes.”

“Girls…I don’t know what to say, except…” Twilight smiled around at them, her tears now those of happiness, “I’m truly lucky to know you all.”

“Can we do a group hug now?!” Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly, and Twilight laughed as every pony practically smothered her on all sides, feeling that special connection between them ignited. That spark that had always been there, that the spirit of chaos had nearly snuffed out, was now stronger than ever. And while Twilight learned that it wasn’t always easy admitting your deepest fears and your darkest feelings to the people who care about you, in the end it was completely worth it.

“Alright Pinkie, crank up the music so we can restart this party!” Applejack laughed as Pinkie bounced over to the record player. “You comin’, Twi?”

“Um…” Twilight bit her lip, debating whether or not to wake Spike and have him take down what she had learned that night to send to Princess Celestia. In the end, she decided it could wait until tomorrow. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Passing by the snack table, Twilight levitated a potato chip into the daisy and garlic dip bowl and popped it into her mouth. The others were right—it _was ___really good.


End file.
